


There are no happy endings

by Dove00



Category: Shazam(2019)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Eugene centric, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Swearing, more tags may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: Info: Eugene Choi has been in the foster care system since he was eight and landed with the Vasquez family. Now, 12, he meets Eliza Jacobs and realizes she needs saving.Good thing he’s a superhero.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman, Mary Bromfield/ Original Female Character, Victor Vasquez/Rosa Vasquez
Kudos: 2





	There are no happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who isn’t finished with her other Shazam story but is still starting a new one!

If Eugene was being honest, what happened wasn’t his fault.  
The Breyer brothers decided to still be dicks to Freddy even after the Superman incident and Billy was home sick. So, Eugene jumped on Brett and started hitting.  
Which is how the new 7th grade World History teacher, Mrs. Wendell, found them.  
Which is how he ended up in her classroom for after school detention waiting to be signed out by his foster parents.  
When Mr. Breyer came, he paid Eugene no mind and sighed his sons out.  
A few moments later, Victor came through the door, a concern look on his face.  
“Are you alright?” He asked Eugene. “Freddy said you got into a fight with the Breyers.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“Hi. Who are you?” Mrs. Wendell said.  
“I’m sorry. I’m Victor Vasquez, his father.”  
“Oh. May I see ID and I’ll pull up record. Forgive me but...” she trailed.  
“I’m his foster son.” Eugene said. “No need to search it up.”  
To her credit, she had the decency to look bashful.  
“All right. If I could speak to Eugene alone, then you can take him home.”  
“Sounds fine.” Victor agreed and he walked outside.  
“So, you’re a foster kid.”  
And wow. He had to keep himself from rolling his eyes because that’s literally what was just said.  
“Yes.”  
“How long have you been in foster care?” He moved uncomfortably, happy no one else was here.  
“Since I was eight.”  
“What happened to your birth parents?”  
“I’d rather not say.”  
“Right of course. I’m sorry. You’re free to go.”  
“Thanks.” Eugene isn’t sure if he’s ever walked out of a classroom faster.  
The car ride was mostly silent.  
“Is Darla cooking tonight?”  
“Yup. She’s making Tofu Pizza.”  
“That doesn’t sound like a good combination.” Victor chuckled at that then gained a more serious demeanor. “You are aware the Breyers are twice your size and age, right?”  
“Yeah-“  
“And that you’ve could’ve gotten seriously hurt.”  
“Yeah. I had to do something though.”  
“You have a good heart but a good heart can get you in trouble.”  
______________  
Eliza Jacobs has been told she doesn’t have a heart.  
Not a nice thing to tell a 12 years old but whatever. She stopped caring what people thought when her mother left the family last year.  
“Do you want you play dolls with me, Lizzy?” Her younger sister, Mary asked.  
“Ask dad.” She said, eyes not leaving her phone, which her father bought her.  
“Daddy’s making dinner. Please. Tomorrow we start school and I wanna play one last night.”  
Crap. She forgot tomorrow was her first day at Fawcett Central.  
She sighed as she put the phone down and looked at the seven years old.  
“Fine. Let’s play dolls.”  
After the brave knight rescued the princess from the dragon for the eighth time, Eliza had enough.  
“I’m gonna check on dinner.”  
Eliza left the room as Mary made the dragon fight the knight. She walked down the stairs when she heard her dad’s voice talking to someone on the phone.  
“...Look, Trent, I know...She’s not ready for the truth...I decide that...okay, thanks. Goodbye.”  
Trent? As in Uncle Trent?  
She went to the kitchen and her father offered her a sweet smile.  
She didn’t return it.  
“What does uncle Trent want?”  
The smile fell. “Eliza, it’s impolite to listen in on conversations.”  
“You didn’t answer the question.”  
“It’s cute you think I have to answer your questions. Go get Mary. Dinner’s ready.”  
She deflated but went up nonetheless.  
______________  
After lights out, Eugene snuck into Billy’s and Freddy’s room.  
”You ready?” Freddy asked.  
“Yeah.”  
It was Freddy’s turn to patrol and while Billy is usually his partner, Eugene agreed to take over for him tonight.  
“Stay safe.” Billy called from under the covers and then sneezed again.  
They both went on to the fire escape and whispered the magic word, which did nothing to silence the lightning.  
After they stopped a mugging, and saved a cat from a tree, Eugene asked the question.  
“Any news about Sivanna?”  
Freddy flinched and his hand went to his leg.  
“Not yet. The league told Billy that we’ll be the first to know.  
“Good.“  
Then it was silent again like the car ride.  
“You could’ve gotten-“  
“Hurt today, I know. Freddy, you’re my brother. I needed to do something.”  
“Thank you.”  
Little did they know, far away, plans were being set in motion that would change their lives forever.

**Author's Note:**

> VICTOR VASQUEZ IS ONE OF THE BEST DC PARENTS. Change my mind—Wait, you can’t. I know the questions were uncomfortable.


End file.
